


The Misunderstandings of Comrades

by whitachi



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier pays a friendly visit to Basch in Archades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misunderstandings of Comrades

They had sat together beneath the clear sky of Archades, sharing drink and story in the cool of the evening. Basch was removed from the weight of his armor, and other weights beyond that, when he could hold audience with Balthier. Years had passed since the last time he had been able to enjoy more than a brief, laughing moment of Balthier's presence (he had last seen the pirate during a rather explosive entrance into the Archadian Imperial court, which served to be a source of gossip for months to come, and had done well to lighten the young emperor's mood), and a whole evening spent in his company came as something of an unexpected relief. The young man had enough dramatics and theatrics to share through an entire cask, but it was but midway through their second bottle that the storytelling calmed to reminiscence, and remembrance, and quiet regrets of those whom they had both lost. 

'Twas his weakness, or his loneliness, or the depth of his cups that brought Basch to bid Balthier stay when the hour grew late, and it was his everlasting foolishness that he might forget so soon how this sort of invitation could be so easily misunderstood. He sought the comfort of a comrade ( _of a brother_ ), but Balthier was eager to offer more, that mouth that had been so sly in its stories more clever yet when it met with Basch's own. 

In his weakness, Basch allowed it, and more. He had lacked in this form of camaraderie for long enough, too, had he not? 

Balthier proved to be more muscle than his lean shape let on when lain bare, and nearly boyish in his readiness to please and to impress. Basch greeted the musings of his mouth upon his throat with a sigh, and met Balthier's wandering kisses with his own. The young man's fingers played nimble upon his skin, bringing Basch to prickle, and that in turn bringing Balthier to smirk. 

When he had had enough of teasings, Basch drew his arm 'round Balthier's waist to bring him set close, so that he might keep his lips against the base of Balthier's neck and feel another set of pricklings rise to his skin with each breath. Basch's fingers skipped over the lines of scars 'cross Balthier's chest before he could lay his hand over the other man's pulse, and feel it quicken as Basch sheathed himself in the joining of Balthier's strong, heavy thighs. He set the low rhythm of his rocking hips to that drum, and his hand could wander, then, to find Balthier's heartbeat wherever else his blood might rush strong. 

In the cooling aftermath of it, Basch let his cheek rest against the warm plane of Balthier's shoulder. Hazed half between waking and sleep, he could find comfort enough. 


End file.
